Bittersweet Betrayal
by PinkJodz92
Summary: Trustworthy leads to betrayal, secrets lead to discovery and what’s more, discovery and betrayal lead to heartbreak. What happens when Claire partakes in something more than she can handle, and even Peter cannot draw her away. AU Involves Paire Sylaire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this fic, nor do I gain any money from writing it.  
**Summary:** Trustworthy leads to betrayal, secrets lead to discovery and what's more, discovery and betrayal lead to heartbreak. What happens when Claire partakes in something more than she can handle, and even Peter cannot draw her away.  
**A/N:** Here is my new fic 'Bittersweet Betrayal'. I thought I would write a fic which involves my favourite characters Peter, Claire, Gabriel(Sylar), Elle and I thought I would bring in some new characters from Volume 4 Alex and Luke. During this fic, there will be references to Volume 4 but it will only be minor. Some events in Season 3 may occur (not giving anything away) so look out for them :) Btw, there's no evil Nathan in this. I hope you enjoy reading this and please review because they make me want to write more and if I don't really get many reviews it makes me feel as though it's pointless writing/posting the fic tbh. So yeah, enjoy! :D

* * *

**Bittersweet Betrayal **

**Chapter 1**

Claire pulled her cosy blanket closer to her shivering body as she curled up on one of the luxury couches in the large and beautiful Petrelli mansion. As she tried to keep as still as possible, her whole body felt as though it had been submerged in ice cold water. She was freezing for some reason.

"That's not funny guys," she murmured quietly as she hid her face from the two young men; her uncles, that were mocking her on the other couch opposite to where the blonde girl was. The two men laughed continuously as the embarrassed teenager hid her furiously blushing face under her plush pink blanket that covered her. Embarrassment in front of her two uncles was a regular occurrence for Claire in the Petrelli household.

"Pete…Gabe…" A stern voice warned the two men from the doorway. Claire looked up from her security blanket and smiled sweetly up at her father. The young girl then looked over to Peter and Gabriel; who were now bickering with each other and shot them a few rather deserved looks of annoyance, which at that point only Peter could see. "You two act so childish nowadays. Even Claire acts more mature than you two clowns. Ma won't be happy about all this, you know what she's like." Nathan rolled his eyes as Gabriel pushed Peter lightly on the arm, saying "jerk" continuously as he did. Taking a seat next to his daughter, Nathan put his arm around her and pulled her gently towards him. Claire really couldn't help but notice the real difference in both of her uncles. Gabriel, or Sylar as he was once know had turned into a rather bearable and at times kind man, and Peter seemed happier and more outgoing which was good to see in the usually shy man. Hearing her name echo from Gabriel's mouth, Claire looked up and saw the young man beaming a radiant smile at her.

"I'm sorry Claire, you know I don't mean it. I was only joking with you."

Claire just rolled her eyes and turned her absent gaze over to the rather guilty looking Peter, who simply gave her a small, weak smile and then turned his head to his brother Gabriel who was smirking teasingly at him.

"What?" Peter asked as a confused expression spread across his oblivious face. He raised his eyebrow nervously as the man continued to stare and smirk at him.

"Nothing," Gabriel grinned widely as he turned towards the young girl and winked at her. Feeling embarrassed once again, Claire sighed and turned away from the two men, resting her head lightly on her father's shoulder as she did. Like all nights, this was going to be a very long and awkward evening.

**XXX**

Sitting on her bed while flicking through one of her school books, Claire sighed lightly when she realised just how much school work she was behind on. Being in her own room was one of the very few places in the Petrelli mansion where Claire could have some privacy. As much as Gabriel and Peter drove her crazy at times, she appreciated that they respected her privacy…well most of the time anyway.

Although Nathan and Angela had made a strict rule that everyone should give the young girl all the privacy she needs and that no one should snoop into Claire's room, those rules were always abided by the two nuisance brothers. Every time Claire would set out her school work on her desk and as she was about to start, one of the two brothers would always disturb her. Whether it was to genuinely annoy the young girl or whether they were just going to ask a simple question, it was a regular occurrence that either one of them would go against the rules.

Looking over to the closed door, Claire smiled to herself and began to start on some of her biology work. Peace and quiet at last, which was a first. Trying to find somewhere quiet in the busy household was quite hard to find, so when Claire could eventually find somewhere that was quiet enough for her to concentrate, she could finally get down to work. But knowing the Petrellis, that luscious quietness wouldn't last for long.

After beginning the first paragraph of her biology essay, Claire suddenly looked up as a large crash eroded the sweet silence and the door flew openly violently. The young girl dropped her pen quickly with shock as she jumped in the seat as a severe looking figure stalked into the room.

"Oh Peter…It's you," Claire smiled lightly as her uncle stormed into the room. "What's up? Let me guess, Gabriel eh? Is he up to no -"

"You didn't tell me…" Claire was taken aback slightly as Peter interrupted her with an aggressive tone to his voice. "You promised, no secrets."

"Tell you what Peter? What secrets?" Claire stood up, her face flooded with confusion as she stood in front of Peter.

"That you were talking to Elle, I told you not to, I read her -"

"Message? On my cell phone?! You read my messages? My private messages, that are private for a good damn reason? You're joking -"

"Claire look," Peter stepped closer towards the young girl with his hands in front of him defensively. "Your phone went off and Elle's name came up on the screen. I'm sorry, I know I've -"

"Done wrong? Way damn bloody wrong Peter! I thought I could trust you."

"But Claire you can, it's just…I don't want you mixing around with Elle, you know what she's like. You can't trust her…"

"That's rich coming from Mr trustworthy himself. Give me a break Peter. So much for thinking you were one of the only people I could trust, so much for thinking you were my best friend and the most loyal, kind and reliable man I have ever met. I guess I was wrong though…" Claire sighed as she moved away from the man who continuously tried to put his arms around her to comfort her. The young girl shuffled past Peter as tears streamed down her face. So, what does trustfulness lead to?…Betrayal, of course.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think about this chapter in a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Woah, long time no update! Anyway, sorry about that. My GCSEs are coming up soon and I've been studying like crazy, hence the no updates. But I'm gonna try and update some of my fics in the upcoming week, so look out! Like always, please be nice and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, what's wrong Claire-Bear?" Gabriel asked as he caught up with Claire who was slowly trudging carelessly down the street. He genuinely felt sorry for the young girl.

"I don't want to talk about it," Claire stopped in her tracks for a slight moment and looked up at her uncle. She looked ashamed of herself. Gabriel flashed her a caring smile and put his arm around her shoulder with a friendly ease.

"Look, Peter's only trying to do what is best for you. He knows exactly what Elle is like, he's been there before, he's witnessed what that girl can do, and believe me…she means no good. She may be all sweet and nice to you, but she's manipulative and cunning. She knows that you're an easy target."

Claire shrugged as tears trickled slowly down her face.

"Is there anyone I'll ever meet who Peter will actually approve of? There always has to be something wrong with everyone I ever come across, according to Peter. Even you -"

"What did he say about me?"

"He just warned me that you could snap at any time, he told me to be aware of what you can do…" Claire trailed off slightly as she noticed the irritated expression on her uncle's face.

"He knows I've changed."

"You've made a real improvement Gabe, honestly. I guess you're even more of a friend than Peter will ever be. I mean, yeah you're a real pain at times but you're a good friend really. I trust you."

Gabriel smiled as he put his arm around the young girl's waist.

"I'll always be here for you Claire, I'll never let you down, I promise."

**Xxx**

As Gabriel and Claire entered the Petrelli mansion, Peter looked up from his book and rushed quickly over to the door.

"Claire…" He tried his best to grab on to the girl's arm but Gabriel pushed him away. As Gabriel guided Claire towards the staircase, he looked back at a confused looking Peter and shook his head. Peter nodded knowingly and returned to his seat in the lounge. Apparently, Claire didn't want to talk, but he completely understood that. Forgiveness took time, and all Peter was doing was trying to protect his niece. He knew that he had betrayed her, but he was only trying to do what was best for the young girl. It was bittersweet, after all.

An hour had passed when Gabriel finally emerged from Claire's room.

"Peter?" He asked as he stepped out and closed the door behind him. Peter was leaning up against the wall, his expression unimpressed and sad. "Look, I told her you meant no harm, I swear I did Peter. It's just that she's stubborn, and you know that. It'll take some time for her to come round, but she'll forgive you. Just give her the time and space she needs, okay?"

Peter nodded and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I really appreciate what you're doing Gabe. You've made a real difference to this family, you know?"

"Oh, don't get all soppy with me Pete." Gabriel rolled his eyes and started to walk away from Peter. "You owe me one," He smirked as he turned down the hallway and to his own bedroom.

Claire stood, listening at her door. She could hear every word the two brothers were saying. Although she was irritated at the moment because Peter, she could never hate him. She loved him far too much to ever hate him…in a 'family' kind of love, of course. Smiling to herself, Claire walked back over to her window and gazed out of the beautiful skyscrapers that surrounded them. She beamed happily as she thought of the things her and Gabriel had talked about. After having a conversation with him about Peter, she'd seen him in a complete different light. Perhaps he was only trying to protect her.

New York was amazing in Claire's eyes. Everything there was ten times bigger than anywhere else. Ever since moving to the fantastic city, after the whole 'Homecoming' incident and then finding out that Nathan Petrelli was actually her biological father, Claire had completely fallen in love with the place.

"I bet it would be nice to glide between those buildings like a bird. Carefree and effortless." Claire whispered to herself as she trailed her finger across the steamy glass of her bedroom window. "I wonder if…" She began but suddenly trailed off when she realised where her words were leading to…Peter.

**Xxx**

"Wouldn't it be amazing to glide between the skyscrapers of New York? Have you ever thought about it Gabe?" Claire asked as she sat down next to Gabriel at the dinner table.

"Yeah, if you like that type of thing I guess."

"What about you Peter? Ever thought of how amazing it would be to fly like a bird around New York?" Claire smiled sweetly as she fluttered her eyelashes at Peter. Peter frowned. After taking the young girl's hint, Peter rolled his eyes and continued to eat his dinner.

"Sounds like a nice idea Claire." Nathan smiled at his daughter and then looked over to Peter. "I'm sure you'd be more than happy to take Claire around New York, wouldn't you Pete?"

Peter looked up and glared at his brother. Did he not realise how awkward that situation would be? Was he crazy?! Nathan just raised his eyebrows at Peter who just continued to glare at him.

"Peter?" Angela asked with a concerned expression on her face. "Is everything okay dear?"

Peter just nodded and then turned to Claire who was smiling sweetly again at him. How could he not agree to taking her out for a while? It was harmless, right?

"Okay then Claire, grab your jacket after dinner and I'll meet you out the front of the house."

Claire clapped her hands with a jolly ease and then got up from her seat and hugged Peter. She smiled at Peter once again, trying to lighten the mood up a little. After-all, she knew she had over-reacted earlier, so why not try and make it up to her favourite uncle? He did deserve it in spite of everything.

"Thank you so much Peter!"

_What was going on? _Peter thought to himself. Just half an hour ago, Claire had stormed up to her room with Gabriel and was completely and utterly destroyed because of Peter. She'd been heartbroken after he'd confronted her about her message from Elle. And now she was all happy and actually hugging him…it just didn't seem right. Nothing did…

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and please review :)


End file.
